


In Another Time

by krasnayazorya



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Flowers, Fluff, Just 1k Words of Schmoop, M/M, Overuse of Sun Imagery, Shin Soohyuk Has Long Hair, Wolfgang Goldenleonard Being So In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnayazorya/pseuds/krasnayazorya
Summary: Someone, I tell you, will remember us.- Sappho.Wolfgang and Shin, post-canon, just living their cottagecore fantasy.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very quick reaction to season 2, episode 7. I needed to get some loving and happy Wolfshin out of my system, because they deserve it. 
> 
> Unbetaed and only read through about twice by me, my apologies for any mistakes.

Usually, they wake up together.

It is not something they did before. Sometimes, Shin still jolts awake from the warmth pressed up against his back in the early hours of the morning. He thinks that he has duties to attend to, that he must rise with the sun and start on his reports. Every time, when he jerks awake and makes to blearily stand up, strong arms will wrap tighter around his middle, and hands will soothe down his side like settling a skittish colt. 

Shin always falls asleep for a little longer after that.

Still, it is rare that Shin sleeps in, and Wolfgang is the one that wakes first. Even if he does, their bed is situated so that it is pushed against one wall, and he can never manage to clamber over it without rousing Shin, no matter how much he tries, and no matter how hard Shin pretends to keep on sleeping. Most crucial, however, is that while still unused to their intimacy upon waking, Shin can no longer sleep without Wolfgang next to him. It has become as natural as breathing, to roll over into his broad chest and warm hold, to reach back and feel his thigh or side. He can never fall back asleep if Wolfgang is not there, pressing gentle kisses to the apple of his cheek.

Sometimes, though; sometimes it is like _this_ :

Shin will wake late, when the sun has already made its way slowly up into the sky, and started to stream through the windows of their cottage, filmed out by the lacey white curtains that Lord Sys brought and hung up during their first summer here. 

For a few minutes, he searches for the presence of Wolfgang in the bedspread, fingers spanning over the vacant spot in the recently washed sheets, still warm. He wonders where Wolfgang could be; even raises his head to look around the small room and through the door where the entrance is visible, but settles back down when he hears the quiet hum come from outside. There’s a rhythmic chopping noise, the small thud of wood hitting the plush grass of their garden. 

Wolfgang began work early. 

Content now that he has placed Wolfgang’s whereabouts, Shin drops his head back to the pillow, burrowing in closer and breathing in their shared scent deeply; pine, the lavender oil that Sys brings,  _ sunlight _ . He is happy to stay within the space that is just for them; a space where they have never argued, because even if they have some sort of petty disagreement, they will never go to bed mad. There is nothing here that stains the sanctity of their love, and Shin is satisfied with staying still and quiet, listening to Wolfgang sing under his breath outside. 

They do not talk about it. Where Wolfgang learnt his songs. Shin assumes that they are, perhaps, songs that his mother sang to him, just as Shin’s mother sang him songs in their foreign language during his childhood. Or maybe Wolfgang learnt them out in the streets, from children younger but just as tough as him, trying to make the lives they lived under a merciless king less bleak. 

Shin is happy to wonder. He knows that if he wants to, Wolfgang will tell him. 

He drifts off before the chopping stops, and is woken up again by the small creak of the windows opening from the outside. He watches, eyes half-lidded, as sun-tanned hands part the curtains and Wolfgang leans through the window, smiling at him so brightly that Shin feels the need to squint more. 

“Shin, my star,” Wolfgang says, holding in his hands a bouquet of yellow wildflowers. “For you.” 

Sunlight spills past them onto the floor of their cottage, his golden hair alight with the rays. As Shin slowly slips out of bed to make his way across the small room to stand in front of the window, he thinks about how the sun has always adorned Wolfgang better than any other crown. 

“For me?” Shin repeats, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“Always for you.” Wolfgang plucks a singular flower from the bunch, reaching forward to tuck it behind Shin’s ear, tenderly moving the inky black hair, now grown to his shoulders, away from his neck. “I told you I would give you flowers every day for the rest of your life if you came to live with me.” 

Shin takes the bunch from him, bringing it close to his face to take in the smell of fields and home. He tilts his head, humming. “You did not bring me flowers yesterday.” 

Wolfgang gasps, as if distraught, and easily sits himself on the window ledge, pulled up by his strong arms. He swings his legs over, settles his hands on Shin’s hips and pulls him in closer, in the gap made between his thighs. He then loops his arms around Shin’s waist, looking up at him from under his lashes, the flowers between them, pressed to Shin’s chest and under Wolfgang’s chin. 

“Have I been remiss in my duties?” Wolfgang says, hiding his smile by nuzzling his face into Shin’s shoulder. “I will bring you a bigger and brighter bouquet tomorrow, to make up for being so forgetful.” He presses a kiss to Shin’s skin, exposed from his nightshirt. “But then again, how can I not be distracted in the morning, when I wake up next to such a beauty. I--”

“Wolfgang!” Shin groans, wishing to hide his face. He is smiling. 

“My love,” Wolfgang says, laying another soft kiss to Shin’s collarbone and looking up at him. His eyes are so bright they rival the summer sky. “My stars, my moon, the most beautiful man--” 

If Shin were to listen to any more, he is sure he will burst into flames. His chest feels so tight it hurts, and so he shuts Wolfgang up with a kiss to his lips, tilting his chin up with the palm of his hand and cupping it gently, thumb sweeping over the sharp turn of his cheekbone, his smooth skin. Wolfgang tastes like sunshine and strawberries, the ones they grow in their garden. 

“My Soohyuk,” Wolfgang breathes when they part. 

“Yes,” Shin says, and pats his cheek, “My Wolfgang.”

On days like _this_ , the flowers will go into the vase on the table that Wolfgang made himself, and they will return to bed, kissing until they are left breathless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my King's Maker twitter: xenxentalks


End file.
